Bed of roses
by ScarletSparrow
Summary: mmmm-k! I suck at this stuff but here goes, Harry recives detention, unfortuntly, malfoys watching over that detention. when the boys find themself thinking strange thoughts about eachother, will their relationship blossom or is it destined to wilt?
1. potions

Draco sat in the back of Professor Snape's Potions N.E.W.T. course. He looked around the room. Borrrrring! He thought to himself. Not that he didn't like Snape's class, Snape always made sure to pick on those not in Slytherin so Draco was usually entertained. But today Snape just swooped up and down the aisles sneering, nothing had truly happened for quite a while. Draco's eyes fell on the face of his nemesis. He sneered at the raven- haired boy. How the hell did potter even get into this class? He thought sourly. As if Harry could hear his thought he whipped around to Glare at Malfoy.  
Harry was sitting, trying hard not to mess-up his potion when he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He whipped around to see non-other then Malfoy glaring at him. He glared right back. Stupid stuck up prat! He thought savagely. He turned back around and began to work on his potion again when Snape bore down on him. "Potter." He said in his icy voice. Harry looked up into Snape's black tunnel eyes. "Yes sir?" "Tell me Potter, what does the bored say is step 7 in our potion today?" Harry looked up. "Add ½ a cup of dragons blood with three hag hairs and let simmer." He said not realizing yet what he had done. "Tell me Potter how many hags hairs did you add??" Harry thought for a second and swallowed. "Two sir." "Yes Potter, that makes this protection potion useless." He did what Harry had become very accustomed to him doing since his 5th year and whipped his wand and the potion in Harry's cauldron vanished. Harry gritted his teeth but said nothing and waited for Snape to move on. " 5 points from Gryffindor." And with that he swept off to bully someone else, robes whipping around behind him.  
Draco watched gleefully as Snape did what he did best, picked on Potter. He ginned maliciously and went back to making his own potion.  
The bell rang loudly and everyone got ready to leave. "Homework is 4ft of parchment on the uses of hags hair in potion!" Snape yelled after them.  
Harry grumbled to himself and began to leave. He didn't bring his eyes off the floor until He bumped hard into someone else. He looked up to see silver eyes whip around to glare at him. "Watch where you're going Potter." Malfoy snarled. Harry wanted so badly to just slap Malfoy. "Get out of my way." "Just because your famous Potter doesn't mean I'm going to step aside for you. You can walk around me." In reality Harry couldn't. Draco was blocking the rather small door way. He set his jaw. "The go on, I would like to get out of this class room in this decade!" Malfoy sneered. "Maybe I feel like just hanging around in this door way for a while, huh?" Harry shook his head and pushed Malfoy out of the way and began to walk off. "That wasn't very nice Potter, Detention." Harry stood frozen. Hate boiling inside of him. Malfoy just gave him detention?? Harry gritted his teeth and turned around. "Fine." With that he walked off trying his hardest not to do as he did in his fifth year and beat Malfoy to a pulp.  
Draco stood and sneered for a second longer and then walked over to the Slytherin common rooms. He didn't know what he was going to make Harry do for Detention but he was going to figure out the worst possible punishment he could think of , that was for sure. 


	2. 2 Detention

Draco lay on a plush couch by the Slytherin fire thinking of Potters Punishment. ~He should have to do something so disgusting that he'll throw up~ He thought. ~But what is that disgusting? ~ He thought hard for a couple seconds then realized most of the Slytherins were filing out of the front door. He looked at his watch and realized it was time for dinner. He stood gracefully and walked out. He was walking down the staircase when he heard Weasley talking to Scar-head. "Yea just make sure your there. Practice on Friday, REMEMBER!" Draco sneered. ~An important Qudditch practice on Friday huh??? He grinned and walked up to Harry, as Ron was walking into the hall. "Potter a word?" Harry looked back at the blond boy and nodded to Ron who had stopped mid-step as if waiting for a fight. Ron walked on and Harry stood and glared at Draco. "What?" "No need to get hostile Potter, just came to tell you your Detention is on Friday, you'll meet someone out by the lake." And with that Draco left Harry who looked livid.  
On Friday night Harry reported to the lake and didn't have to wait long. He looked up as he heard footsteps behind him.  
Draco Malfoy strode up his robes billowing behind him. " 'Ello Potter."  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"MALFOY!!!" Harry looked like he was ready to faint and rip Draco's head off at the same time. "Your not allowed to supervise my detention .are you?" Draco grinned. "Professor Snape was supposed to, but he was busy, and asked me to." Harry looked around as if dying for an escape. "Now Potter get in the lake." "Excuse me?" "You will be gathering gillyweed from the lake potter, professor Snape says you should be able to recognize it easily." Harry swallowed. ~I can't believe this! I'm missing quidditch practice to walk around in a freezing lake while Malfoy sneers over me just because I pushed him!?~ Harry looked over at the lake. "Fine let me go get some swimming things." Draco put a hand up. "Nope I don't think so potter you might try to ditch, just get in, in what you're wearing." Harry glared and put his hand to the bottom of his shirt. What are you doing potter?" "What does it look like, I'm not swimming in my clothes!" and with that Harry pulled off his shirt and moved his hands to the button on his pants and stopped and looked over at Malfoy. "Are you going to watch me?"  
Draco stood. "Just get in, in what your wearing Potter." He loved making Harry mad, he watched as Harry made to strip off his shirt and felt his stomach do a back flip. "What are you doing Potter?" he had asked. Harry answered angrily and striped off his shirt. Draco felt his stomach plummet, and a lump grow in his throat as he looked over potter's torso. He swallowed and began to breath faster as he moved his hands to his pants. Then Potter turned his way. "Are you going to watch me?" Draco felt his usual sneer fall back in place. He made a face at potter and turned around. He heard a zipper and then a splash and turned to see Potter waist deep in the lake. Draco watched as he took off his glasses, laid them on the bank and stuck his head under water.  
Harry jumped into the cool lake, he felt the icy water envelope him up to his waist. ~This isn't so bad~ he thought. He took off his glasses and popped his head under water. He looked around and instantly saw that there was indeed gillyweed in the lake. He picked up a hand full and burst back up to the top of the water.  
Draco watched as Harry came back up and filled his lungs with air. He shook his head, water flying from his raven hair. ~It doesn't even lie down when it's wet. ~ Draco thought. Then coughed and looked at his feet. As he looked back up he saw Potter rake his hand through his hair, little droplets of water all over his body. Draco swallowed and walked closer. Harry looked up. "How much do I have to get?" Draco breathed in and tried to look nonchalant as always. He pulled out a large jar. "Fill the jar." Harry nodded and went back under.  
As the jar filled up Draco kept having strange feelings every time Potter emerged from the water. Finally the jar was full and the thing Draco really couldn't understand was the fact that he was disappointed he and Harry wouldn't be around each other anymore. ~What the hell is going on with me? ~ He thought. He watched as Harry got out of the water and made a barely audible gasp. He was soaked horribly and wearing a pair of deep green boxer shorts. [That were as Draco scolded himself for noticing stuck to his skin.] and Draco could see pretty much everything. ~Damn!~ he couldn't help but think. He turned away and said with his back to Potter. "Get dressed and bring that jar up to professor Snape. Your Detention is done." And walked off. 


	3. That Night

Hi everyone!!! Just wanted to say thanks to every one who has commented so far and to say that I hope your enjoying it! And since you've taken the time to read go on and comment. (You know you want to!) Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer on this so here is the first of many. J.K. Rowling owns the whole HP universe. I don't, I'm just a sad, sad little person who likes to write. Anyway lots of love to those of you who read. Remember to comment!!  
  
Draco lay in his soft four-poster bed letting the evening replay in his mind. ~What the Hell is going on with me?!?~ He thought angrily He flipped over on his stomach and remembered how Potter had looked clambering out of the lake. He licked his lips and tried to push that thought as far as he could from his mind. ~ I like girls!!!!! ~ Draco thought to himself. He felt like having it tattooed on his forehead at the moment. ~Think about anything but Potter; think about.a girl, yea, uh.. Linda! ~ Draco smiled to himself. He had just met Linda, a mild mannered Ravenclaw, who was indeed very beautiful. He grinned to himself as he remembered the last encounter with her. She had been walking down the hallway her long dark hair billowing behind her. She smiled with full lips, lips that Draco had fantasized about kissing more then once. He had stopped mid-step to talk to her. She sputtered and looked at her feet. She liked Draco. He could tell. Not that he wasn't used to it. Between Pansy and Blaise he barely ever was around a girl who didn't. But Linda was different. She made Draco feel warm inside. As her soft brown eyes flicked up to him, he felt like having her. She was in the palm of his hand all he had to do was ask her to be his. He could own her, if he wanted to. but did he? Unfortunately his thoughts turned back to Potter. ~Or would you rather have him? ~ A voice sounded inside his head. He shook his head. No. He liked girls. He wanted Linda. ~ Do you really? ~ He bit his lip. ~I don't know. ~ Harry crawled into bed. ~What a weird night. ~ He thought to himself. It hadn't been so bad, gathering gillyweed from the lake. If he hadn't been missing quidditch practice then it might have even been enjoyable. He too let the evening replay in his mind. Something was nagging at the back of his head, but what? Then a solitary image flicked into his minds eye. Malfoy, with a look of.well it could best be described as shock, on his face, as Harry got out of the lake. ~ What was so shocking? I'm sure Malfoy's seen what he saw tonight before. All he would have to do is look down. ~ Harry grinned. ~Unless there's a lot less then we think down there. ~ He laughed silently to himself. But something was still bothering him. Malfoy had looked so, so.. Scared. His eyes had gone so wide. Like he had just realized something that was so horrid he felt like hiding. Harry had wanted to. ~ OH MY GOD!! What the hell am I thinking? I would never want to hold him! ~ Harry tried to forget the thought that had just entered his mind. ~ I'm way too tired I should get to sleep. ~ And with that he flipped on his side, took off his glasses. And shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything but Malfoy. 


	4. The Quidditch Pitch

Hi once again all!! In case you haven't noticed, this is a slash fic. Where Draco and Harry, [nemeses for life??? Or not?], find themselves thinking strange thoughts about one another. But this.relationship is doomed is it not? Will they even make it to the point where they can admit their feelings to themselves let alone each other? We will soon find out wont we. (Oh yea, sorry I cuss for like one of the first times in this story so sorry if it offends anyone. And sorry its so long, I kinda got carried away.)  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the delicious characters of HP. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here, I would be making Severus Snape lick the floor clean in Dobby's tea cozy. But unfortunately.no.it all belongs to J.K Rowling *tear, tear, sniff, sniff. *  
  
BTW. Thank you to the following people for commenting Voltor- I don't know how many chapters. This is the forth so. ten is probably closer, anyway thank you so much. *bows * you rock Spideria- thanx!! And I will try to update as much as possible Moongoddess86- thank you so much for your nice words And Lindsey Felton! - My girl, you keep up on your story, and make sure you keep an eye on senior snitch boxers. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~THANK YOU ALL!!! -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry Potter walked groggily down the stairs to the great hall and let out a giant yawn. It was just reaching 5:30 a.m. and He had tried but failed miserably at falling back to sleep. So instead he planned to go out to the quidditch pitch while no one was there and get in some practice time, alone. He veered over towards the door. As he opened it the smell of a fresh new morning, with the prospects of rain attacked him. He grinned and walked out. He threw open the broom shed and grabbed his Firebolt quickly and walked over to the field. Unfortunately Harry Potter was not the only one who had had trouble sleeping that night.  
  
Draco Malfoy zoomed across the sky, letting the wind ruffle his uncombed, ungelled hair. He shut his eyes and let the world fly away from him. But he only halfway succeeded. In the end he still knew he was on a broom, flying around Hogwarts quidditch pitch. He slowed down. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach all of the sudden. He opened his eyes and looked around. That's when he saw him. Harry Potter. the boy who lived to annoy him. walking towards the quidditch pitch, broom in hand. Draco swallowed and thought about landing and leaving before having to have another encounter with the raven-haired boy, but then stopped. ~Why the hell should I have to leave?? I was here first. It's not my fault if Potter has a problem with it. Fuck him. ~ At the last two words Draco felt a slight flutter in his stomach, but kept flying.  
  
Harry walked up to the quidditch pitch and saw someone in the air. It didn't take long to deceiver who it was. The sliver blond hair stood out so clearly. He swallowed. ~Maybe I should just head back.~ He thought. Then ~ Wait. why do I have to go back, Malfoy doesn't own the quidditch pitch. ~ Then as if trying to smite the part of him that had even considered turning around, he walked defiantly up and kicked off the ground with such force that he was sure he had left imprints in the grass.  
  
Draco saw him out of the corner of his eye. He watched as he kicked off the ground. Watched him zoom upwards, raven hair flying about his face. ~Don't think about him just fly. And fly Draco did. He flew circles around the slytherin goal posts at first. Then loopy-loops in and out of them.  
  
Harry flew in circles high above were Draco was flying. He actually had to stop for a second. ~Wow. ~ Harry thought ~I knew Malfoy could fly but.~ Harry secretly had always admired Draco's form, his style of flying. Malfoy always had such grace on a broom. He remembered in his first year, the first time he had ever flown, how Malfoy had flown that day. But Draco's form was strategically wrong for quidditch. He cared more about style and grace, and less about catching the snitch. ~ But that doesn't make his form any less spectacular. ~ Harry thought to himself, then ~what? Since when do I complement Malfoy, even if only inside my head? ~ He shook his head and began to fly again.  
  
Draco had felt eyes on the back of his neck and resisted the strong urge to look up. ~ What the hell is Potter watching? ~ He gritted his teeth and kept flying. Soon the eyes where gone. Draco finally looked up.but definitely at the wrong time. He caught a glimpse of the dark haired boy zooming across the sky right before. BAM! Draco hit something hard and it took him another two seconds to realize it had been one of the slytherin goal posts. It took him another second to realize that he was no longer on his broom but falling fast. Then he didn't realize anything at all.  
  
Harry was flying when he suddenly felt the need to look down. He opened his eyes and looked below him to see, Malfoy slam into the right slytherin goal post and begin to fall. Something got turned off in harry's brain, he went numb. Suddenly he no longer controlled what he was doing. He didn't even think about it, but here he was speeding towards Malfoy, full out speed. ~Just catch him before he hits the ground. he can't die. ~ He gave another burst of speed and zoomed under the blond boy. Seconds before ground impact. He held out his arms and the other boy fell hard into them. Harry had to bite his lip. He wondered if his wrist was sprained from someone falling on it from fifty feet. He clenched his legs tight around his broom and hovered for a second unsure about the best coarse of action to take to get the remaining few feet out of the way. It would be nothing he couldn't just jump if he hadn't had another human being in his arms. He tightened his grip around the body in his hands suddenly realizing that it was unconscious, and steered as best he could with his knees. Inching closer to the ground slowly, slowly, finally he felt soft grass under his feet and sighed. He got off his broom careful not to drop the boy in his arms. He gently lowed Malfoy onto the ground and stood up again holding his wrist. He looked down at the blond boy. He bit his lip again ~what now? ~ He thought about going to madam promfry, but was afraid to leave the boy here alone, and he definitely couldn't carry him there with his wrist. He kneeled down next to the boy. Looking him over for injuries. He looked like he hit his head.maybe a concussion. Other then a bruise welling on his forehead the only other injury looked like his right arm might have been pulled out of the socket. Harry leaned over him and inspected the arm further. Almost definitely out of the socket. He shook his head ~what the hell were you doing? ~ He thought silently at the other boy. He slid the good arm under the blond boys neck and brought him to a sitting position. Cradling him in the good arm. He tried to check his pulse. Wincing at the pain it made in his bad wrist to even move it, he felt a soft beating under the boys warms skin. Harry looked down at the boy in his arms. He almost looked innocent when he was sleeping. ~What the hell am I thinking? ~ Harry shut his eyes and shook his head slowly.  
  
~ O god.I feel like shit. ~ Draco was coming to conciseness but still had not opened his eyes. He was very aware of the pain in both his head and his right shoulder. But the thing that he seemed most aware of was the fact that someone was cradling him in his or her arms. He thought vaguely of what had happened right before he fell and suddenly felt a rush of warmth thinking of whom this could be. ~No, ~ he thought to himself. ~Potter probably went running to madam Promfry when I fell, its probably a teacher getting ready to pick me up. But he stayed in the exact same position, with the strong arm in back of him, holding him up. And he now realized a warm hand on his neck, barely resting there. He finally let his left eyelid open a crack. He saw the fuzzy outline, through his lashes, of Harry potter. He felt like a thousand fireworks had gone off in his head. He shut the eye again, suddenly wanting to milk this for all it was worth. He let a faint moan escape his lips, and on the pretences of turning and making himself more comfortable, he nuzzled into the other boys chest. ~He smells good. ~ Draco thought vaguely.  
  
Harry heard a faint moan come from the direction of his arms and his eyes popped open. Just in time to see Draco, still unconscious (as far as he knew) turn and nuzzle into harry's chest. His breath caught in his throat. He instinctively pulled the boy tighter. Lowering his hand to the mid of the other boys back.  
  
Draco felt himself being pulled in tighter. He smiled faintly into Harry's chest. ~ Yes, good job potter, you definitely know how to make someone feel better. ~  
  
Harry sat for a mere second before he realized what he was doing. He loosened his grip on Draco and waited for the boy to turn back over to wake him up.  
  
Draco felt the grip on him cease and felt like grabbing the hand that had just let go of his back a forcing back into holding him. ~ Crap ~ He moved a bit, turning himself back into the position he had woken up in.  
  
~ Oh thank goodness. ~ Thought Harry to himself but I doubt even he thought it was convincing. He laid Malfoy back in the grass and pulled his arm out from under the boy. "Malfoy wake up!" He said softly shaking him with is good hand.  
  
Draco was laid back into the grass. He felt his heart sink lower. "Malfoy wake up." He felt a soft but firm hand shake him and he let his eyes flutter open, ~Ready to go for the Oscar? ~ "Potter!? What the hell is going on??" Draco was sure that he didn't let on anything but what he wanted Harry to believe. "You hit the goal post, you fell almost all the way to the ground." "Almost?" Harry blushed. "Erm. I uh.you fell idiot, isn't that enough what did you think you were doing anyway?" Draco suddenly realized. ~ He saved me. ~ He tried to look mad at the thought that Harry would talk to him in such a way, but felt that he probably would have done better had he not known that Harry had saved him, it was all he could do not to grin like an idiot. "I got distracted Potter." He spat out. "It happens to even the best of us some times." He made sure to emphasize the word best. Harry just shook his head; he stood up holding his wrist. "What's that? What happened to your wrist?" Harry went red again, "Mind your own business." Draco fought hard to keep the grin that was threatening to come up from doing just that ~ He hurt his wrist saving me. He put his own safety aside to ensure mine. ~ "Watch it Potter, otherwise it will be detention for a week." Harry went red, this time for a different reason. "Screw you Malfoy." "If you really want to." Draco made to stand and felt a throbbing in his head. He went back down to the grass, maybe it was a bit soon to be standing and walking around. He put his hand to his head  
  
"Screw you Malfoy." "If you're really want to." Harry felt all the blood in his body rush to his face, ~ Did Malfoy just make a sexual joke? ~ He shook his head and noticed that the other boy was trying to get up. But instead he fell back down and put his hand to his head. Harry frowned slightly. "Can you walk?" Malfoy looked up. "What buis-" He stopped, cut himself off, it wasn't the time nor the place, and he couldn't walk and did need help. "No." he said in a defeated voice. Harry nodded slightly and held out his good hand. Draco took it and Harry helped him balance with his bad arm over Harry's good one, they walked up to the castle. 


	5. The Hospital WING

Hi once again all!! In case you haven't noticed, this is a slash fic. Where Draco and Harry, [nemeses for life??? Or not?], find themselves thinking strange thoughts about one another. But this.relationship is doomed is it not? Will they even make it to the point where they can admit their feelings to themselves let alone each other? We will soon find out wont we. (Sorry its so short, and sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliff hanger and sorry for taking so long..... I'm just sorry.)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately No I do not own any of the Harry potter characters, now think about this if I was making money off this wouldn't I try to do a hell of a lot better? Anyway I wonder how much buying Draco would be, my friends birthday is coming up.  
  
BTW: this chapter is dedicated to my sister Lindsey, may you always be happy in all you do, and let us hope that you never actually meet Tom Felton because I think you might die of happiness. LMAO  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~THANK YOU ALL!!! -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
As Harry was walking up to the hospital wing he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He suddenly stopped making Draco almost fall over in the prosess. "What the hell are you doing potter?" Harry looked up at Malfoy... ~What if I have to leave before he is healed? He did get injured much more then I did... What the hell do I care, I hope he's in the hospital for weeks." Harry's face suddenly contorted and he kept moving.  
  
~What the hell was that about? ~ Draco thought to himself but kept moving when Potter did. He cleared his throat. "By the way uh.... " He wasn't sure how to do this he had done it maybe twice in his entire life. "Thanks." With that he looked strait ahead and hoped Potter would realize that he wanted to forget as quickly as possible what he had just done, instead he felt Potter stop in his tracks and felt his eyes burning on him, then after what seemed eternity but was most likely not long at all, They began moving again.  
  
Harry stopped. ~Draco Malfoy just said thanks. He doesn't do that. ~ Finally Harry, realizing that Malfoy wanted to pretend he hadn't just said what he had kept moving, his mind reeling.  
  
"Knock, knock, knock." Harry waited, finally Madam Promfry came bustling out of the door took one look at the pair of them. "Fighting again!" She shook her head and was about to break into a rant when Harry held up his hand. "No Madam Promfry. You see Malfoy and I were out on the Quidditch pitch when..... We had an in air collition, but luckily we were close enough to the ground for it not to have been fatal but we were pretty high up I think Malfoy's got a concussion and His arm might be dislocated." Madam Promfry nodded and pushed the boys into two beds next to each other. "And what's wrong with you?" She said eyeing Harry. He held up his wrist and she nodded. "Let me get Mr. Malfoy fixed up first.' And she went into her office, to get supplies.  
  
As Harry watched Madam Promfry heeled Draco's arm in a matter of seconds, put some magenta solution on his head and put a large bandage on it, then said he could leave unless he wished to wait for Harry. Harry waited for the sound of the door, but heard none. He looked up to see Malfoy sitting and waiting on him. ~What the hell? ~ 


	6. the deserted class room

Draco and Harry, enemies find themselves falling for one another, but will it ever work out? It can't. Can it?????? (WOOO-HOOOO I know in this ^ I make it seem like It will be so hard for them to get together and in this chapter I make it sound fluffy, but trust me its not as simple as it seems.)  
  
Disclaimer: Mrs. J.K. Rowling owns all things about HP.. If I did I would have jumped behind the veil and saved Sirus. Then maybe snogged him. *Evil grin * but alas no.  
  
BTW: thank you to all those who have been responding, you all are beautiful, wonderful creatures of whatever god you believe in, if you believe in one, if not your just beautiful. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~THANK YOU ALL!!! -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
As they left the hospital wing Draco suddenly stopped and looked at Harry ~this is wrong......... I should just tell Potter to get lost, and then forget about him, this is hormones, that's all. ~  
  
~Why is he looking at me like that? Man his eyes are pretty... They remind me of liquid silver...what the hell am I thinking? ~ Harry shifted uncomfortably and looked at his feet. He heard the boy opposite of him speak. "Come with me Potter." His best instincts told him never to follow a Malfoy unless you knew exactly where it was you were being led. But he followed anyways. Soon they were standing in a deserted classroom, Harry standing against the door, Malfoy standing in the center of the room facing him.  
  
Suddenly he strode forward and reached behind Potter who stiffened as if waiting to be killed. "Calm down Potter I'm locking the door." If anything this news only made him go stiffer. Draco secretly laughed inside at the other boy. He pulled back up from locking the door but did not back up. He was no less then a foot away from Harry ~Potter! His name is Potter not Harry! ~ Draco swallowed and took a miniscule step forward so that now they're bodies were practically touching. Draco could feel Harry's hot breath come in and out faster; he could see every shade of green in magnificent eyes. He could see lips tremble, he could smell that smell..the kind that you never know exactly what it is... only that it was warm and-- and... and home. Draco leaned in, tilting his head an inch or so to the side. His nose was touching Harry's.  
  
~ O GOD! O mother of a son, He's going to kiss me! ~ Harry began to panic, unsure what to do, how to move away from the thrall that held him to sparkling silver eyes. Draco's warm breath tickled his lips, suddenly he felt himself relax and wait for what was coming, and the thing that scared him most was he waited with an air of what can only be called excitement.  
  
Draco felt Harry's body relax, saw his face go slack, and a strange look appear in his eyes. ~ It can't be...~ Draco finally took the chance. He let his lips brush against potters. He felt the other boy go tense again.  
  
~O MY GOD! He actually did it! ~ Harry didn't know what to do, He had just had Draco Malfoy, the boy who had spent 5 ½ years torturing him, the boy who's father he had put in jail the previous year, the boy who he had fantasized about killing more times then he could count, he had just had this boys lips on his own... and he liked it.  
  
Draco looked into emerald eyes, his head spinning. ~ What have I done? ~ 


	7. It doesnt matter, and a witch named lola

Okay here's the deal, enemies for life (maybe) Draco and Harry have just had a moment (Draco kissed Harry) and now we see the reaction!  
  
DISCLAIMER: no I do not own the Harry potter world, its sad but true, but I do own this specific story plot and that's fun cuz I can make the characters do what I want! *Tee-hee *  
  
BTW: sorry this took SO long, and thank you for those of you who reviewed. (And sorry its kind of smutty in this chapter, also, I have incorporated another story into this so you'll have to bare with it sorry"  
  
Harry swallowed and looked at Draco Malfoy. "Um.." They stared into each other's eyes for almost a minute without blinking, finally Draco's Impulse got the better of him, and before Harry could finish his thought Draco's mouth was smothering his. "Mmmm" Harry opened his mouth and willingly let Draco deepen the kiss. ~This is wrong~ that thought was like fire burning harry's mind, but he couldn't pull away, he needed this, more then he had ever known.  
  
Severus Snape pulled a hand through his long greasy black hair. He had a song stuck in his head he wanted out badly "this is the end, my only friend the end" it was by the doors, an American group led by Jim Morison in the seventies, it depressed him greatly, it was true, he knew it, this was the end. He knew Voldermort was getting information as he sat that he was the traitor in their mist. He raked a hand through his hair again. "This isn't possible," he whispered to himself. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He was supposed to be the hero not the victim, not again, he would not bow down to him again, he would not beg for mercy from the dark lord, and he would not go crawling to Dumbuldor, he would take it like a man, fighting. He stood, knocking his chair over in the process, he strode to the door to his sleeping corridors when there was a knock on the one to his class room, he swore silently under his breath and went to open the door. "Ahh, miss Granger, what do you want?"  
  
Harry sat in cold silence, Draco sitting on the other end of the room. So many hot kisses had been exchanged, now there was only cold silence. Draco finally stood. "That's it!" Harry looked up startled "I don't know how the fuck what happened, happened, but I think we are both agreed it should never happen again?" Harry nodded fervently. "Totally agreed." Draco nodded. "All right then, as soon as we leave this class room, everything that we did in here, is gone." Harry nodded fervently again. And Draco nodded with him this time "and since what we do in this class room is going to be erased anyway....." he grabbed Harry and forced his mouth onto the other boys, Harry gladly taking it, Harry wrapped his arms around the small of draco's back and pulled him so close there was no room between the two bodies "ooo" Harry could feel himself getting aroused, he brought his hands up to dracos face and put a hand on either side of his head. He raked a hand through silver blond hair as he realized Draco was quickly unfastening his robes. ~This is so wrong~ Harry finally decided he didn't care; after all, what was one time?  
  
Miss Granger I asked you a Question" Hermiony looked up. She had never seen her potions master like this, She had always seen him in billowing robes stalking around like a huge bat, and now he was wearing a pair of dark slacks and a tight black tee-shirt, he didn't look half as forbidding, that is until you saw his face in which he was glaring down at her with distaste. "I-I.." "Spit it out already girl, I don't have all day." She sighed. "I need help." Snape raised an eyebrow. "You seemed to understand the lesson fine, now if that is all...." "Not the lesson!" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then what miss Granger." She picked up one of the many thick books out of her bag. She flipped to a place she had marked and shoved it at the potions master. He rolled his eyes and looked down at it, he suddenly lost all traces of even realizing she was there, enthralled in the book she had just giving him, "miss granger. where did you get this?" "A friend, I met her on the Internet, not the safest way I know but.. I met her in person later, she gave me this, told me to nip the 'problem' in the bud, that she could sense bad mojo as she put it rising and she was almost sure this could help." Snape nodded. "Yes, I've never even seen this before, Its more complicated then I have ever seen, all of these things would be extremely hard to get, I ironically have quite a bit of them but.. Some of them are too powerful to use in most potions, who was this friend of yours?" Hermiony bit her lip "She's a witch from the Americas, a- a pagan witch" Snape stopped, " Powerful?" Hermiony nodded. Snape nodded "what was her name?" "Lola" Snape smiled softly "I figured as much. Do you know how many truly powerful Pagan witches there are in the world Miss granger?" Hermiony shrugged "Probably as many as there are that use wands." Snape shook his head. "No, Pagan magick comes from the earth, from within the bodies of the witches, Its rare to become very powerful, not many can handle or harness that power, Lola, is one of few." Hermiony raised a brow, "but she's only 16." Snape nodded "I know, unfortunately, she felt this school would not give her what she wanted, she turned us down." Hermiony rose a brow "you offered an American to come to school at Hogwarts?" "I didn't, Dumbuldor did." Hermiony looked shocked. "Now back to this potion miss Granger, I'm I right in what I presume you will be using it for." She nodded, Snape looked down at the book again "all right, I'll help, but we must start now, time is rather running out." 


End file.
